deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Juri Han vs. Tira
Juri Han vs. Tira is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Juri Han from Street Fighter against Tira from Soulcalibur. Description Street Fighter VS Soulcalibur! A battle of insane fighting game chicks! Interlude Wiz: Some fighting game women are heroic and use their abilities for the greater good. Boomstick: But then some are pretty much insane and use their abilities to kill people - sometimes for fun! Like Juri Han, Street Figher's assassin chick with the Feng Shui Engine! Wiz: And Tira, Soulcalibur's sadistic assassin from the Bird of Passage. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Juri Wiz: Master of Taekwondo at age 15, the South Korean child Juri Han would have made a fantastic martial artist and fighting game hero... Boomstick: That is, if Shadaloo didn't murder her parents and damage her eye, and then force her to go insane. Then she kinda went a different direction. Wiz: The organization S.I.N. decided that Juri would be of use to them, so they did an operation on her damaged eye, rebuilding it as the Feng Shui Engine. This device would give Juri superhuman strength, speed, and ki, and it also gives Juri the ability to scan an opponent's threat level using previously recorded data. Boomstick: I don't need any sort of robot eye to scan her hotness level! Wiz: Well, find her attractive all you want, because it wouldn't save you in the long run from this girl. Juri began assassinating important people in public, at first as an experiment to test the Feng Shui Engine. However, the more she killed, the more sadistic she found out she was. Boomstick: Hell, she was killing so many people that they needed to send Chun-Li, Cammy, and Guile in order to stop her! And that didn't even work! Wiz: Like any other Street Fighter character, Juri has a wide collection of signature martial arts moves, such as Fuhajin, a ki-based energy attack that can be charged and allows her to shoot fireballs. Boomstick: She also has Shikusen, an air dive kick which can change its range! And with those nice legs of hers, you KNOW that that's gotta hurt! Wiz: Possibly her most iconic move is Senpusha, which literally means "Pinwheel Kick". It's basically a spinning kick that launches her forward, and again... Boomstick: Damn those legs. So hot, and so powerful. Wiz: And then her Super Combo, Fuharenjin, launches her opponent up into the air and juggles them. Using fireballs. Boomstick: That's like every circus trick thrown into one. Hot chick, check. Fire, check. Juggling, check. Juggling people, check. Now all we need is a seal and a clown. Wiz: Juri also has two Ultra Combos, Feng Shui Engine and Kaisen Dankairaku. Feng Shui Engine has a time limit, but allows Juri to chain together moves that wouldn't normally combo. Boomstick: And Kai...sen... Dankaira...ku... well, it's a move that uses a helicopter kick, then kicks her opponent to the ground, catches the opponent with a kick, then slams them onto the ground. Damn, I'd probably be too distracted looking at her legs to notice... Wiz: All this has made Juri an incredibly dangerous fighter. She can level skyscrapers with a few kicks, mastered Taekwondo at age 15, repeatedly beat Chun-Li, Cammy, and Guile in combat, is still completely at large despite being one of the most wanted criminals in the world, has entered and won many fighting tournaments, and once tricked M. Bison and Seth into fighting each other and even defeated Seth and left him for dead. Boomstick: However, Juri's not "all there". Her sweet legs are nice and all, but she's also insane. I mean, why else would you go and kill people for fun? Plus, she's a total glass cannon with no room for missing one of her attacks, because she'll be left wide open if she misses. Wiz: But still, Juri may just be one of the most dangerous characters in all of Street Fighter. Tira Wiz: The origins of her story are unknown, but we do know that the child who would eventually be known as Tira was discovered at a young age by the secret organization, the Bird of Passage. She was trained as an assassin and tasked with killing important people, and was known only by her code name, "Eiserne Drossel". Boomstick: Then she turned ten. Wiz: After all the killing she had done, the child had become desensitized to the point where she thought nothing of the pain she brought upon others. Boomstick: Hell, she straight-up enjoyed it like some really kinky dominatrix. Ivy... Wiz: Upon becoming of age, the child was forced to be put through a trial involving killing the woman who trained and raised her. While she was successful, the trauma left her with a split personality: There was the "Jolly" side, and the side that she rarely let anyone see, the "Gloomy" side. Boomstick: This child then sorta wandered off on her own, and well... killed people. A lot. In fact, that's pretty much all she did was kill people. Wiz: After commonly leaving "accidents" everywhere she went, this child was soon taken into the custody of adoptive parents, who gave her the name "Tira". This worked out... well enough... Boomstick: Ha! Bullshit. You see, after her adoptive daddy got really mad at her for freeing a bird, she killed all of 'em! And then she walked her own path, killing everyone who came across her. No really, she did. Wiz: Armed with a large hula-hoop blade-ring known as "Eiserne Drossel" - yes, she named it after her old code name - which is about 2 feet in diameter and dull on the inside so that Tira can wield it without injuring herself. It seems like a poor weapon choice, and it usually would be, but it works well enough for Tira. Boomstick: Buuuuuuut we don't know anything else about that weapon, really. Tira uses some cool martial art she made up herself called the "Dance of Death", which uses lots of cool acrobatic moves, unpredictable dances, and even some of her own moves she made up! But here's the cool part: Because she's all bipolar and stuff, her attack style changes depending on what personality she's using! Like my ex-wife, she'll either toy with you or outright lay down the hurt. But the difference is that Tira is MUCH hotter. Wiz: This is correct. Boomstick: No talking about my ex-wife. Only I can do that. Wiz: Actually, I was talking about Tira's split personality. In her Jolly side, Tira is less powerful, but her attacks are much less risky. In Gloomy, she's more powerful, but then her strongest attacks will actually do damage to her. She also has many different kinds of counterattacks and combos, including her most famous and helpful to her, Grim Reaper. This is an attack which does serious damage to her opponent and is capable of healing herself, but it absolutely must be timed correctly or else she will be left wide open. Boomstick: But that's just one of her attacks! When she wants to kick it into high gear, she uses her Critical Edge, Discord Paradise, which SOMEHOW makes her weapon glow orange or purple, depending on her mood. But no matter what, it's her swinging her hula hoop and slicing up her enemy like she's some sort of sadistic can opener. Man, that's the sexiest can opener ever. Wiz: ...Can opener? Boomstick: It's the first thing that came to my mind, okay?! Wiz: Anyway, her ace in the hole is the Judecca Requiem, where she slashes at her opponent vertically then proceeds to suck their soul out... with a kiss. Boomstick: Reminds me of someone who's been on this show before... Wiz: Tira is a skilled assassin, having killed many other people. She also joined forces with Nightmare and even found new bodies for Soul Edge, and was once a temporary vessel for Soul Edge itself. Then, in her non-canon ending, she also watched Nightmare die as her Gloomy side took over. Boomstick: Well, the problem with Tira is that her personality is tough for her to use properly. Her Jolly side is kinda weak, and her Gloomy side has some strange requirements. Also, it hurts her as she uses it, and man, she's sexy when using that weapon but it doesn't look very helpful. Wiz: Plus, she doesn't exactly look dressed for combat. But still, there's a reason that Tira is one of the most feared characters in all of Soulcalibur. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Somewhere in some dark woods It was a calm night with a half-full moon. It was thematically perfect for an assassination - one could blend in with the night sky while being hidden from the trees, plus they could be used for acrobatic maneuvers. In the middle of all these woods was a clearing, where the servant of Nightmare, Tira, was looking at the moon while a dove was perched on her finger. "Tonight sure is a peaceful one isn't it?" Tira asked the dove. The dove cooed as it turned its head and shook its wings. Tira stroked it on the back and smiled at the bird as the dove's cooing grew quieter. But their moment was suddenly interrupted by the rustling of tree branches and bushes. The dove flew off in a frightened hurry, concerning Tira. "Oh? Where are you going?" Tira asked the bird with concern in her voice. As soon as the words had left her mouth, the dove had flown off too far away to hear. Tira turned around, wondering what had made that sound. Could it have been a fox? A deer? A bear? It had to have been something. Suddenly, a tree fell down right next to Tira, who quickly jumped back. "Huh?" Tira looked around to see if she could make out anything that could have caused this. She gripped her weapon, Eiserne Drossel, and walked alongside the tree. On the other side, Street Fighter's resident Taekwondo expert, the crazy girl who had somehow managed to resist arrest for way too long, Juri Han, was practicing some Taekwondo by kicking trees. She had just managed to fell a tree with a single kick. "So many more trees, so little time. Wonder who my next victim will be?" Juri spoke to herself. She was grinning maniacally and thirsty for blood. She was going to fight someone, one way or another. "Hey!" called a voice. Juri shifted her head to see who had said that. She saw Tira running toward her with a peculiar weapon in her hands. Juri grinned as her ki began to increase significantly. "Give me all you've got, girly!" Tira gave a similar grin. "Only if you'll give me the same!" The two insane fighters faced each other. Juri struck a fighting pose, and Tira gripped Eiserne Drossel tightly. One of these crazy assassins was going to make it out of this one alive. The other wasn't. FIGHT! Juri opened up with a high kick toward Tira's head, and Tira held up an edge of Eiserne Drossel to block. The impact sent Tira onto the ground, but it had shielded her face. Tira rolled down on the ground as Juri jumped up to kick Tira again, but Tira rolled out of the way of the attack. Tira got up behind Juri and swung Eiserne Drossel at her, and then Juri ducked under the attack and kicked straight upward, inside of Tira's circular weapon. The kick hit Tira in the forehead and sent her stumbling back. Juri jumped out of the circle and faced Tira. Tira responded by spinning Eiserne Drossel around at Tira, with one of the blades lacerating Juri's stomach. A little bit of blood dripped down onto Juri's white pants. The Taekwondo master gave a battle cry then jumped on the edge of Tira's weapon, then kicked her in the face and knocked her down onto the ground. Juri jumped up and did a backflip in midair, then landed on her hands as she raised up her leg and swung it at Tira's stomach. Juri jumped up and flipped back onto her feet, with her white pants covered in blood. "That hurt." Juri grunted, wiping the blood off of her stomach. She still had a grin of battle excitement on her face, but it was very apparent that Tira wasn't a normal opponent. Tira quickly got up as Juri jumped back, and Tira swung Eiserne Drossel around some more as Juri jumped, ducked, and weaved around all of her attacks. Tira swung her weapon at Juri's head, and as Juri ducked Tira kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back. Tira ran toward the downed Juri as she noticed something peculiar. Juri's eye began to glow. Juri got up and gave a maniacal laugh. "Silly girl! You can't beat me." Tira was still fixated upon Juri's eye. During Tira's moment of mesmerism, Juri took this time to give a huge kick into Tira's midsection. Without a moment to lose, Tira regained focus then swung Eiserne Drossel in the same direction as Juri's kick. Sparks began to ignite between Juri's foot and the blade ring, and Juri pulled her foot back before one of the large blades could reach her foot. Juri looked at her foot, which now had a vertical laceration from toe-to-heel. She gave a small smile as blood dripped down onto the ground. "Still think I can't win?" asked Tira. "You're so much fun." Juri grinned and jumped in between Tira and her weapon again, holding her face close to Tira's. "You know, you're giving me such a good battle. I don't want to see you die an untimely death." Juri flirted, smiling seductively at Tira. Tira blushed as she began to step backward. "Well, if you're really into that sorta thing..." Tira nervously raised her hand up to the back of Juri's head, but before she could even do anything, Juri spun around behind Tira and kicked her in the back, knocking her down into the ground. Then, Juri's eye began to glow purple again. "Time to make this battle..." Juri gave a toothy grin and laughed. "Hot. Fuhajin!" Juri raised up her hand and shot a small ball of fire at Tira. Tira quickly rolled out of the way, then she jumped up as her weapon began to glow orange. "Huh?" Tira swung her weapon around at Juri, and the purple-clad Korean assassin was forced to duck and roll under all her attacks until one swing slashed at her arm, sending blood splattering all over a tree. Juri grunted and gritted her teeth, then jumped up onto the branch of a tree. She looked at Tira down below, who was attempting to cut down the tree by swinging Eiserne Drossel at its trunk. "Silly girl. But so hot..." Juri grinned and jumped down, with her leg extended toward Tira's head. "Shikusen!" "Ah!" Tira quickly jumped out of the way, but as soon as Juri landed on the ground she kicked Tira in the chest. This attack sent her back as she coughed up blood. Juri grinned then kicked the tree that Tira had been cutting, knocking the tree over. "Thanks for loosening that up for me." Juri taunted. She began to casually walk toward Tira, who still had her weapon raised. "I should... be the one... toying with you..." Tira stammered. Juri grinned as her eye glowed again. Tira then ran towards Juri and kicked her in the stomach, but then grabbed her by the arm. She pulled her in closely between her and her weapon again. "You're so much fun." Juri smiled at Tira. "So are you." Juri gave Tira a little kiss on her cheek and then grabbed the edge of Eiserne Drossel and tossed Tira overhand. As she landed down, Tira threw another fireball, this time with Tira unable to dodge. She looked on in fear as the fireball hit her shirt, quickly catching it on fire. Tira watched on in fear, trying to fan out the flames with her weapon. This was to no avail as her shirt was quickly incinerated. Fortunately, she was wearing a small brassiere underneath her shirt, meaning that this was still something I could write on the wiki. Juri chuckled a little. "You know, it's not so wise to wear clothes that can catch fire like that." Tira didn't answer. She had endured enough damage up to this point. It was time to stop letting Juri get the best of her. Tira had entered the Gloomy side. "Why don't you come back when you're ready to fight?" taunted Tira. Her smile turned into a an angry scowl, and Juri's eye lit up with excitement. " So NOW you decide to give me a real fight. I like this." Juri struck a fighting stance as her hand caught fire. "Round two, begin." Tira ran toward Juri and swung Eiserne Drossel at her, and Juri caught the bladed ring with her hand. She grunted in pain as blood began to trickle from her hand to her midsection, but she was still smiling in excitement. Tira then kicked Juri in the leg, which caused her to duck down in pain. Eiserne Drossel began to glow purple, and Juri's eye did as well. "Discord Paradise!" "Fuharenjin!" Tira swung her weapon at Juri a few times while Juri kicked at Tira, and the two of them continually traded blows. Blood flew out from Juri's legs and feet as her pants began to rip and tear. As Tira swung her bladed ring, Juri's white pants had been cut up to the point where they barely went above the thigh. Juri suddenly stopped and blushed. "Well, you're in quite a hurry, aren't you?" Tira stopped for a second too. "Except next time it won't be your pants. It'll be you." Juri chuckled. "Well, then why don't you prove that?" The two ran at each other once more. "Kaisen Dankairaku!" "Judecca Requiem!" Juri kicked as Tira swung her weapon, this time the two of them avoiding each other's blows rather than blocking them. Juri then jumped behind Tira, delivering a helicopter kick into her back. Tira quickly turned and slashed at Juri vertically, which she dodged with only a moment to spare. Juri then kicked Tira into the air then shot a few fireballs at her, which Tira quickly maneuvered around but ended up being "caught" by one of Juri's kicks. Tira jumped up and latched herself onto Juri's body. "Your soul is mine." Tira grabbed onto Juri's shoulders. Juri suddenly could not move. Tira was about to kiss Juri on the forehead when suddenly Juri's eye glowed. Juri quickly escaped Tira's grasp and kicked her in the midsection, then with a heavy kick slammed her down into the ground. Tira's body was covered in dirt and bruises as she looked like she was down for the count. Juri slowly walked toward Tira and approached her, then smiled at her. "You know, you didn't do so bad. Maybe one day, I can fight someone as good as you again." Tira smiled at Juri too. "You didn't so badly either-" she coughed and gasped for air. Your movements are... so fast and direct. I didn't think I'd... ever... fight someone as good as you." Juri smiled at Tira again. "So long, Tira. It's been fun." Tira smiled back. "I'll see you on the other side, Juri." Juri's eye glow died out as she smiled again, then raised her foot up and brought it down with great force upon Tira's midsection, piercing her body and releasing blood everywhere. Juri brought her foot out of Tira's body, then looked down at her legs. She saw that she had cut marks everywhere, and her pants were completely tattered up. "Well, she at least forced me to go clothes shopping again. Shame, really." K.O.! Juri walked away as a man in a red jacket appeared on the scene. "A tragedy like no other has occurred on this day..." He approached Tira's dead body and gave a rather disgusted face. Two girls who wanted nothing but to kill each other, then ended up admiring one another, but then remembering that they had to fight to the death. Now, isn't that the saddest thing you've ever heard? Results Boomstick: Uh... I don't know how to feel right now. Wiz: Uh... yeah... I'm feeling a mix of emotions. Boomstick: Well, if I had to guess, I'm gonna guess that this one was REALLY close? Wiz: That is correct. This was easily one of the closest battles we've ever seen. These two seem to have counters for everything, being about equal in terms of skill, speed, and durability. Meaning that ultimately, this fight came down to only a few other factors. Boomstick: Tira's Eiserne Drossel, while it looks cool, is kinda an impractical weapon. Juri's fighting style is lethal AND practical, meaning that she is better equipped to fight! Wiz: This is true! Tira had to go into that battle with a heavy bladed ring as her weapon, whereas Juri could be light on her feet. Doesn't help Tira that Juri can level entire skyscrapers with her kicks, while Tira has never displayed any kind of power similar. Boomstick: Hell, Juri can take on Cammy, Chun-Li, and Guile all at once and come out okay! Almost all of Tira's opponents were completely unsuspecting! Wiz: Indeed, Tira often relies on the element of surprise in her battles, something that Juri's Feng Shui Engine completely negates, first of all, but also is difficult to use in Death Battle. Plus, with Tira's poor battle attire being flammable, and Juri having access to fire at will, she was able to seal Tira's fate. Boomstick: Juri won, Tira lost. It's a real kicker. Wiz: The winner is Juri Han. Trivia *This is ParaGoomba348's second fight where both characters are from a fighting game. The first being Voldo vs. Vega, and the latest being Cinder vs. Akuma. *Cameo Appearances: **Vincent Valentine Who would you be rooting for? Juri Han Tira Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Soulcalibur vs Street Figher' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015